Cenizas de un Sol
by Reikon Shiten
Summary: Naruto desapareció de la aldea, de una forma misteriosa. Dos años después, un espía les informa de un posible paradero.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Sumary: **Naruto desapareció de la aldea, de una forma misteriosa. Dos años después, un espía les informa de un posible paradero.

**:::::::::::::::::Cenizas de un Sol::::::::::::::::::::**

**Oscuro Reencuentro.**

En un bosque montañoso del área neutral del mundo ninja, cerca de la villa del acero. Nubes oscuras dominaban los cielos nocturnos de los primeros días de primavera, notificantes de la próxima tormenta que azotaría a la zona.

La luna siendo tapada por las densas capas, la noche y las hojas de los arboles no permitían el acceso a la luz, lo que dejaba un terreno hermoso y verde en unas penumbras casi abismales, sacadas de relatos de terror.

Los seres que lo habitan se refugiaban con rapidez. Huyendo, buscando un lugar donde resguardarse de la tempestad que sentían llegar. Sin embargo, en un determinado sector de lo más profundo del bosque, un grupo de personas avanza al norte pendiente arriba.

—¡Apresúrense!

Grito uno de los muchos seres humanos. El movimiento de cada uno de los integrantes era veloz y firme. Cada obstáculo; como rocas, llanas y demás; lo saltaban y evitaban con gracia. Sus vestimentas oscuras y ligeras les hacían parecer sombras siniestras, que parecían alentar la huida de los animales, y las presencias que dejaban notar, mostraban poderío y determinación.

—Ya estamos por llegar al lugar…

Informo otro con voz neutra. A lo que cada uno identificaba, con su visión, el fin de las arboladas a una cercana distancia para pasar a un terreno totalmente rocoso. Después de recorrer unos minutos, el grupo se detuvo a metros de un acantilado.

El cielo relampagueante iluminaba periódicamente el ambiente, revelando a los seres que se encontraban en la más alta de las cornisas de aquellas montañas.

Ocho sujetos vestidos de negro y con máscaras en sus rostros, con una banda simbólica de su país en sus brazos derecho. Observaban y analizaban con sus miradas a la única silueta que difería de lo natural.

Parado en el filo de la pendiente se encontraba una solitaria figura humana de pelo rubio, contemplando las nubes, y dándole la espalda e ignorando la presencia de los recientes allegados. Llevaba puesto una fina yukata negra con detalles anaranjados que era sujetada con un obi blanco, en el cual se enganchaba una vaina negra donde descansaba su arma.

El sujeto que encabezaba al grupo dio un paso adelante, preparándose para lo que fuera. Su pelo liso y puntiagudo sobresalía de su máscara con un tono plateado.

—Es increíble lo útil e imponente que es la naturaleza… —de repente comento con suavidad la solitaria silueta.

Cada uno se alertó y tenso por la sorpresiva toma de palabras de su contraparte, pero nadie contesto o se movió a su señal, simplemente esperaron a que continuara. Su rival siempre había sido impulsivo e impredecible, y con el tiempo sumamente poderoso, además de un aliado incondicional y bastante tonto pero de confianza. Sin embargo hacía tiempo que había desaparecido y no sabían que tanto podría haber cambiado, por lo que estar precavidos no era mala idea.

—La tormenta es la encargada de la limpieza… y la que corta el vestigio de un pasado, —prosiguió con tranquilidad, al tiempo que una fina llovizna se presentaba y un rayo caía relativamente cerca, mostrando que bajo sus pies vendados se hallaba un cuerpo inerte, y que la ligera humedad hacia circular la sangre pendiente abajo. Lavando el suelo rocoso.

La reacción de los videntes fue totalmente oculta por sus máscaras, aunque un ligero temblor recorrió el cuerpo de algunos.

El rostro del muerto conservaba sus rasgos intactos, solo que de sus oídos y ojos parecía brotar pequeños canales carmesís. Su cuerpo por otro lado se encontraba doblado y enroscado como un muñeco de trapo, y presentaba algunas heridas visiblemente abiertas, que mostraban el tejido carnoso y muscular. En la oscuridad su silueta había sido confundida con la formación rocosa del terreno. Sin embargo lo que más asustaba de aquello, es que conocían a la víctima. De hecho hace unos pocos días se había contactado con algunos.

—Cada uno de nosotros representa una sombra del pasado… las cosas han cambiado. —musito de manera reflexiva.

—¿Qué has hecho, Naruto? —pregunto el líder del grupo, mientras su ojo derecho se habría rebelando uno de cualidades diferentes a su izquierdo.

El silencio de palabra se formó, siendo acompañado por los estruendosos relámpagos y el sondeo de las ráfagas de viento, que se iba intensificando con el pasar de los segundos. Pero nada de esto intimidaba a los sujetos ni siquiera molestaba, ya que el ser frente a ellos era su conocido amigo o eso esperaban. En sus recuerdos lo recordaban perfectamente, pero su misteriosa desaparición y el hecho de que parecía haber acabado con un hombre, de una forma tan despiadada, les hacía replantear sus acciones.

Después de unos minutos en que ninguno de los bandos accionara en absoluto, empezó a llover. El ambiente de seriedad sofocaba a algunos enmascarados. Naruto nunca podía quedarse callado, era demasiado inquieto. Por lo que ahora no sabían si el sujeto frente a ellos era su amigo, o simplemente un desconocido, que poseía un pelo similar y una cercana carácter vocal a la suya.

—¿Qué he hecho?... —dijo suavemente, preguntándose a sí mismo. —¿Eliminar un obstáculo? No, no manifestaba peligro alguno… quizá sea mejor decir, que borre una molestia… si eso es más acertado… —contesto con resolución.

No cabe decir que los shinobi estaban un poco perplejos por como hablaba su contraparte. Además de darles la espalda de esa forma tan relajada, incluso ante la fuerte tormenta que los golpeaba.

—La verdad… esa pregunta fue estúpida, —comento manteniendo aquel tono suave —es obvio lo que hice, y la razón es por la que están aquí. No voy a justificarme con ustedes. No les debo nada, pero solo diré que las sombras del pasado pisan fuerte, incluso son más oscuras… y si quieren seguir con sus vidas olviden la tormenta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —exclamo una voz femenina en el grupo, mientras daba un paso al frente. Alineándose al lado del líder de escuadrón —Naruto…

—Ni digas nada más, —ordeno otro, que se posicionaba a su lado —ahora mismo debemos dejar nuestros sentimientos de lado, para que no interfieran en nuestro camino. Recuerden que estamos de misión…

—¿Sentimientos? No esperaba eso de ti, Sasuke —interrumpió el rubio, que ladeo su rostro levemente. —Al fin de cuentas, no soy el único que ha cambiado…

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió, Naruto-kun? —pregunto otra mujer en el grupo, con un tono suave apenas perceptible en aquella tormenta. A lo que todos sus compañeros observaron.

Una mujer, de estatura promedio de pelo largo lacio y oscuro, apretaba su puño contra su pronunciado pecho a la altura del corazón.

—Yo… no puedo contestarte. —Contesto lentamente luego de un segundo.

—Entonces basta de palabrerías. Es hora de que llevemos a cabo nuestra misión. —Informo Sasuke, que mostraba unos ojos rojos con tres aspas negras —Naruto, te llevaremos a Konoha… aunque sea a la fuerza.

—Oh, ¿y cómo se supone que hagan eso? —pregunto ladeando levemente el rostro, revelando las tres marquitas de sus mejillas.

—De esta forma. —Contesto al tiempo que se abalanzaba y su mano derecha destellaba — ¡Chidori!

El ataque quedo en la nada.

De un momento para otro, el cuerpo de Sasuke fue apresado por una fuerza invisible en pleno trayecto. El escuadrón de shinobis no tuvo siquiera tiempo de sorprenderse, cuando su propio compañero se les venía encima.

Tras unos pocos segundos, reaccionaron y se levantaron para enfrentarlo nuevamente. Sin embargo, al observar a su antiguo amigo se quedaron congelados y atemorizados. Ninguno de los ocho pudo evitar mostrar plenamente el temor de sus ojos, e incluso el temblor de sus cuerpos ante lo que se les presentaba.

Naruto se encontraba en la posición en la cual lo encontraron, parado sobre el inerte y mirando las nubes tormentosas. Pero ahora, una bestia de pesadillas se interponía entre ellos.

Un zorro de pelaje rojizo, del tamaño de una persona adulta alta, les gruñía con ferocidad. Sus ojos inyectados de sangre, sus afiladas garras y dientes sin olvidar su estatura no eran lo único atemorizante. Sino, las nueve colas que poseía le daban el toque sobrenatural que sus conocidos temían y describían por su poderío.

—K-Kyubi.

Musitaron. Mencionaron sin intencion, perdidos y desenfocados con un tono suave los shinobis. El ser que era cuidado por su antiguo amigo, el prisionero al que todos temian y odiaban estaba libre esa noche, para hacer lo que se le plasca. Ya sabian de su poder, algunos por experiencia vivida y otros por relatos historicos, pero… verlo de frente, no tenia igual.

—No hay forma de que cumplan con su mision esta noche, —comento el rubio con tranquilidad, para que luego de un segundo en silencio diera un pequeño salto. Pisando el suelo rocoso, se agacho, levanto el cuerpo y lanzo un objeto hacia atras —solo eso puedo dejarles, este cuerpo todabia puede tener un ultimo uso, —informo mientras se volteaba hacia sus videntes, para despues inclinarse levemente —con su permiso, nos retiramos.

—¡Espera…! —pidio el capitan del grupo, dando un paso hacia delante y estirando su brazo.

No llego a terminar su pedido cuando Kyubi rugio sonoramente, haciendoles caer de rodillas y taparse los oidos.

El estruendo de los truenos les regreso a sus sentidos. Por lo que todos abrieron los ojos, y notaron que estaban solos en aquella pendiente.

—¿Q-que fue todo eso? —pregunto la primera mujer que habia hablado, su voz se encontraba seca y debil. —¿realmente era Naruto? —unos fuertes brazos la apresionaron, y ella se dejo sostener por ellos.

—No lo sabemos bien, todabia. —le respondio su captor, casi en un susurro. Él tampoco entendia la situacion.

Mientras que el capitan, levantaba del suelo el objeto que previamente habia lanzado el rubio. Se encontraba sorprendido, temeroso y confuso aunque no lo mostrara.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿que es lo que nos dejo? —pregunto otro del grupo.

—cierto Kakashi, ¿Qué es lo que nos dejo, Naruto? —pregunto Sasuke, mientras se acercaba a observar.

El resto miraba al lider de mision, esperando saber la respuesta u observar lo que sea que fuere. Kakashi, simplemente suspiro cansado y les mostro a todos el objeto. Un Hitai-ate de su aldea.

—Regresemos, debemos informale a la Hokage de esto. —ordeno, a lo que todos asintieron.

Cada uno de ellos iba con la cabeza baja. Cansados y confunsos, volverian a su aldea sin poder cumplir con aquella mision, apenados y tristes de no recuperar a aquel que los habia rescatado de alguna forma, y al que todos ellos terminaron quierendo como a un amigo o como a un hermano, sino es que mas.

Sin ser notada una silueta oscura los vigilaba, desde la punta de un arbol a una buena distancia. Habia visto todo lo que habia sucedido aquella noche tormentosa.

—Oh, esto debe ser relevante para él. —se dijo a si mismo, con un tono placentero. —Quizas pueda divertirme un poco con ellos, —hablo con gracia para luego dar una carcajada —¡sera emocionante!. —exclamo, para luego saltar de desaparecer en la tormenta.

Minutos despues en una cueva cercana, Naruto descansaba recostado sobre el lomo del zorro, que parecia acunarlo con sus colas. Su ojos se encontraban ocultos bajo una mascarilla de porcelana blanca con detalles dorados, mientras que el resto de su facciones eran visibles.

Una de las colas del gran zorro le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda con suavidad y delicadeza, procurando no despertarlo de su letargo. Hacia un tiempo que le habian liberado de su prision, y desde ese dia no se habian apartado, a excepcion de esta noche.

"Porque los humanos querian llevarte. Acaso no entienden tu sufrimiento, y solo te quieren para que sigas sacrificandote por ellos. No me importa cual sea su motivo no permitire que se te acerquen, Naruto"

—No te preocupes por mi… Hitomi —dijo suavemente el rubio, sorprendiendo al zorro que simplemente lo observaba.

—Incluso entre sueños me tienes presente —comento con cariño la zorra, que miraba con admiracion al joven.

Poco tiempo despues, la zorra no pudo mas y se dejo vencer por el sueño. Compartiendo su calor con aquel que le habia liberado y salvado.

Fin del primer capitulo.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

**Notas:**

No tengo mucho que decir, quizas esta es la que deja mas dudas y presenta mas enigmas de las dos narraciones. Cada presenta un punto en comun, como ya leeran.

Bueno espero que voten por cual sea la que mas les interese.

Saludos, y nos estamos leyendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Senju Misao, y la pareja de fuego**

**Parte 1**

En la oficina de la Hokage. Se encontraba la dueña de la misma y los ocho shinobis, con expresiones de seriedad, en un ambiente tenso.

Hacia varios minutos que habían regresado a la aldea, y sin mencionar palabra alguna, se dirigieron a la oficina de la máxima autoridad dentro de la aldea, para informar de su fracaso. Tras la explicación, ninguno abrió la boca, dándose lugar a un silencio reflexivo que duro interminables segundos, para los ocho shinobis.

—¿Lo que me dicen es cierto? —pregunto con un tono de absoluta seriedad.

Aquella pregunta y la forma en la cual fue dicha, trajeron consigo el ligero estremecimiento en los más jóvenes del grupo. La Hokage era conocida por su fuerza y personalidad después de todo, y si en el asunto estaba envuelto el nombre del rubio desaparecido, sus cualidades guerreras parecían resaltar, lo que era muy intimidante. A pesar de ello, todos asintieron de manera unánime, sin la menor duda de su realidad.

—Hokage-sama, ¿quiere que exploremos la zona?... es posible que aún se halle en las cercanías. —comento Kakashi, aun con su máscara puesta.

Tsunade los observo por un instante. Planteándose la sugerencia, y estudiando sus reacciones. Se encontraban cansados, pero motivados a volver, para esta vez, a cumplir la misión. Podía sentir la ansiedad y esperanzas desbordar de sus ojos. Con un suspiro cansado, relajo sus facciones y tomo aire para dar su próxima orden.

—Shinobis de Konoha, les encargo la siguiente misión: verificar las cercanías montañosas, y de encontrarse con el objetivo, traedlo de vuelta… —Ordeno la Senju.

Todos los ninjas presentes asintieron, y se apresuraron a salir. O eso es lo que intentaron. Unas suaves y burlescas carcajadas rompieron el accionar, retumbando en el ahora tenso ambiente. Tsunade se dio vuelta, observando el lugar de donde debió surgir aquel molesto sonido.

Una persona desconocida se encontraba recostada en el marco del ventanal. Vistiendo una gruesa capa de viaje blanco con capucha, que cubría totalmente su silueta, solo revelando unos cuantos mechones de cabello rojizo.

—Gomen —expreso ligeramente, su voz suave y juguetona les revelo una gran posibilidad de su género.

—¿Quién eres, y que haces aquí? —cuestiono con gravedad la Hokage, no estaba para bromas.

—No vengo a pelear, si eso les preocupa… —comento, al tanto que se paraba y levantaba sus brazos en un gesto de paz —Mi llamo Misao, Senju Misao… —dijo con una leve reverencia —y solo venía a informarles sobre el posible paradero de Namikaze Naruto, pero no pude evitar escuchar su plática.

El sonido de un alfiler caer seria estruendoso en aquella sala, y seguramente lo condenarían a prisión por disturbio. Y es que, no tenían palabras para aquellas revelaciones. Primero estaba el hecho de que se había infiltrado sin ser descubierta, segundo aquel famoso apellido y por último que tuviera tal información.

—¿Por qué -o, mejor dicho- cómo sabias que buscábamos a Naruto? —pregunto la líder, tenía muchísimas preguntas, pero esa le resulto la más importante de momento.

—Oh, creí que lo buscaban luego de escuchar su dialogo… —comento encogiéndose de hombros, y moverse hacia la ventana. —si estoy en lo cierto, no deberían perder el tiempo… aunque no lo encontraran en las cercanías… y seguramente, no estará mucho en el lugar donde se encuentra. —informo con un deje de arrogancia y burla, pero sin denigrar la certeza de su conocimiento.

—E-espera —llamo Tsunade, y cuando noto que su contraparte escuchaba, prosiguió con seguridad —Tengo muchas preguntas para hacer, al igual que tampoco puedo permitir que te marches… no sabemos si eres una enemiga o lo que planees —dijo con una seriedad, que hizo a Misao voltearse con cuidado —pero, si lo que has dicho es cierto… no podemos perder esta oportunidad, deja que mis shinobis te acompañen.

No le estaba preguntando, ni pidiendo permiso. Era una orden que no podía negar, desde de todo no estaba en su terreno de juego y de rechazarlo, enviarían por su captura. Eso lo hacía extremadamente emocionante e peligroso, lo que le encantaba. Así que, sin más, asintió.

—Debo advertirte, —comando la Hokage, como se le había esperado la intrusa —si mis shinobis, ven en ti conductas o acciones sospechosas, tendrán libertad para apresarte… aunque sea cual sea el resultado de la misión, tienen que traerte aquí… ¿está claro?

Tanto los shinobis, como la infiltrada asintieron. Después de todo era una orden.

El ambiente tormentoso proseguía de la anterior noche, pero sin las fuertes ráfagas de viento. Lo que le permitía al numeroso grupo, encabezado por la desconocida Senju, moverse con velocidad y destreza por los bosques.

El líder de aquella misión, era consciente del cansancio que acumulaba el equipo, y aunque se habían sumado tres activos más al grupo, para responder por aquello, su misión no dejaba de tener un muy bajo porcentaje de éxito. Por otro lado, el camino que estaban tomando era precisamente hacia donde se dirigía la tormenta, lo que al mismo tiempo le parecía sospechoso, ya que era demasiado lejos de la zona montañosa. Con eso en mente, se preparó para alguna eventualidad, e hizo señas a sus compañeros para que fueran cautelosos.

Estos por su parte, rememoraban e informaban a los tres nuevos lo sucedido. Sin ocultarlo de su actual guía, ya que seguramente estaba al tanto. Eso no dejo de sorprender a los resientes integrantes.

El joven de la noche anterior, era completamente lo opuesto a quien supo ser su amigo/compañero, por lo menos así lo habían percibido. De ser aquel muchacho atolondrado, enérgico y bastante tonto a un joven sereno, indulgente y muy frio. Sin duda un cambio radical.

—No falta mucho… —musito aquella mujer, que tanta desconfianza traía.

Habían pasado cinco horas, desde que salieron de la aldea, y recién ahí la guía tomo palabra. En el trayecto nunca habían descendido del ritmo acelerado con el que empezaron, para muchos fue un gran desgaste, por lo que recorrieron aproximadamente entre unos veinticinco y treinta y cinco kilómetros. No es que fueran a toda velocidad, eso sería contraproducente. Si quedaban sin energía en su encuentro, la misión terminaría en un rotundo fracaso.

No muy lejos de ahí. La zorra y el joven buscado, caminaban a paso lento y tranquilo. La tenue brisa corría libre entre la arboleda, acariciando con sutileza a ambos seres con su fresca y húmeda esencia. Dictaba que la noche no tardaría mucho en llegar, y con ella la tenue iluminación desaparecería, pero eso no parecía molestarles, ni incomodarles.

El joven de improviso se detuvo, por lo que la zorra quedo unos pasos adelante. Ella con el simple voltear hacia él, noto el imperceptible estado de alerta, porque cualquier otro nunca se hubiera percatado.

—Hitomi, pronto nos encontraremos con quien nos persigue —musito con serenidad, al tanto retomaba su pausado paso.

La zorra quedo inmóvil unos segundos, centrándose en el ambiente que les rodeaba. Sus grandes sentidos animales corroboraron, levemente, aquello que su acompañante afirmo. Después de comprobar por sí misma lo mencionado, se situó rápidamente al lado del joven y siguió su ritmo.

Por fin darían con la "molestia", pensaba Kyūbi. Como le había empezado a llamar, por el constante acoso de ser perseguidos a lo largo del mes.

Diez minutos más tarde, una de las integrantes del grupo, noto a su objetivo. Sus ojos perla, divisaron a una distancia de ochocientos metros al Kyūbi y al joven, caminando sin cuidado. Apretó fuertemente su brazo derecho contra su corazón. Esta vez no fallarían, daría todo por ello.

—¿Qué sucede, Hinata? —pregunto el líder de misión, notando el movimiento de la Hyuga.

—Naruto y el zorro, se encuentran a setecientos cincuenta metros —indico la mencionada.

—Vaya, no sabía que el byakugan tuviera tanto alcance —comento la guía, mientras con seriedad agregaba —No se confíen, nuestro objetivo sabe que lo rastrean y no es de más decir, que el Kyūbi es muy poderoso.

Los once shinobis, asintieron de acuerdo, para cumplir su misión tendrían que estar muy alertas. Ocho de ellos lo tenían todavía más presente. Kyūbi, el biju que había estado cautivo en Naruto, no era un obstáculo más superar, era un ser del que no se podía evitar temer. Como un engranaje oxidado moviéndose, el cerebro de la mayoría resonó con la aceleración del pensamiento.

—Senju-san, ¿usted sabe porque el Kyūbi está libre? —pregunto el Hatake, cuando faltaban los últimos doscientos metros por recorrer.

—Buena pregunta… tengo una idea, pero no es más que una especulación de cierto incidente ocurrido hace un año —fue la mera respuesta, para proseguir con un leve tono juguetón —creo que, no hay más tiempo para conversar…

El grupo poco tiempo tuvo para reaccionar, cuando una gran esfera de fuego se les apareció. Decir que se les apareció, no era descabellado, por la velocidad con la que los alcanzo. Solo fue un instante, y por fortuna pudieron evitarlo, aunque ahora ya no podían contar con un ataque sorpresa.

Los shinobis no tardaron en posicionarse, al igual que la desconocida, que ahora empuñaba una espada con su mano derecha. Si antes sentían dudas, ahora sabían que tenían que ir con cuidado.

El ataque no solo había sido lanzado de improviso, por un enemigo que parecía no estar consciente de su entorno. También fue muy poderoso y generado en un instante. La bola de fuego termino impactando en un árbol, en el cual se habían apoyado, consumiéndolo en un instante sin desprender humo o incluso generar un posible incendio.

—Así que tú eras la vigía —comento de manera casual el joven rubio.

Se encontraba a solo a diez metros de ellos, encarándolos. Y Como la noche anterior, se le contemplaba sereno, pero ahora tenían un mejor perfil de su persona. Si lo comparaban con su amigo, solo observaban muy sutiles diferencias físicas. El que está al frente, tiene el pelo un poco más largo, y por algunos cuantos centímetros más alto, factor que se le puede argumentar al tiempo transcurrido. Su rostro por otro lado, posee aquellas características marcas en sus mejillas, y en sí se le ve con una estructura más fina, como su pera un poco más angular aunque no al extremo de ser femenino, mientras la parte superior es tapada por aquella semi-mascara de porcelana blanca, ocultando sus ojos y demás facciones.

A su lado el Kyūbi, mostraba sus dientes y colmillos apretados, mientras sus colas se movían al son de la brisa. No se necesitaba ser un genio o un gran observador, para saber que sus presencias no eran de su agrado.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunto el joven, aunque rápidamente levanto su mano derecha —No tiene importancia, lo que quiero entender es… ¿porque recién ahora te muestras? —cuestiono como quien habla del clima. —acaso, es por quienes te acompañan…

—Namikaze Naruto —menciono la Senju cortando lo que fuera a decir, —Solo guiaba a estos shinobis a tu ubicación, ellos tienen asuntos que atender contigo —comunico con seriedad, las cosas se le estaban complicando.

—Conozco su misión, y la pérdida de tiempo que significa —dijo sin ningún cuidado y restándole importancia, enfadando a los shinobis que, a pesar, no reaccionaron. Estaban más interesados en cómo se daba la plática —Al igual que tu actuar… hace un mes que me persigues, y en todo este tiempo has estado muy precavida para no ser descubierta. Y hasta hace poco, no rebelabas o intentabas que otros actúen con mi ubicación… —menciono con tranquilidad.

La mujer estaba perpleja, e inquieta. La situación no era como lo había esperado, y por supuesto, menos de cómo lo tenía planeado. Ahora era consciente, que sus objetivos siempre estuvieron al tanto de ella y de sus acciones. Pero ¿cómo? Por un mes no habían mostrado señales o es que solamente habían estado esperando que ella actuara, no lo entendía.

Por otro lado los shinobis, copiaban su perplejidad. Primero, aquella que se les había infiltrado con tanta facilidad, había estado siguiendo a su amigo por un mes, desde las sombras y este en todo momento lo supo. Y lo segundo, era que ella lo podía estar usando, sin duda alguien a quien tener en cuenta.

—¿A qué te refieres con hace poco? —pregunto el Hatake, sentía que algo no estaba bien en aquello.

—OH, ¿acaso no se han dado cuenta? —Se burló sin modificar su tono sereno, encogiéndose de hombros, —Hace cuatro días, un espía de Konoha se topó con ella e informo a la aldea de mi posible procedencia… —informo, el rostro de varios se descompuso al recordar el final de tal shinobi, —sino mal recuerdo, su nombre era Kiseki Kyouta.

Tanto los de Konoha como la mujer estaban absortos en sus pensamientos. Y al volver, solo miraron a la infiltrada con odio, a lo que esta respondió bajando la mirada.

—¿Por qué el Kyūbi, esta suelto? —pregunto Sasuke, luego de salir del leve trance. —acaso ya no eres un Jinchuriki…

Un tenso silencio se formó, cada uno expectante a lo que realmente les era importante. El zorro dio un paso adelante, cuando el joven iba a contestar, en un mensaje silencioso que el rubio asintió y dio lugar. Otra fue la reacción de su contraparte, que con ese simple movimiento se tensaron.

—Humanos, creo que Naruto ya les advirtió… pero quizás no le hayan entendido, este no es asunto suyo —comento con fuerza, para luego largar un sonoro rugido, haciendo temblar a más de uno —Lo que somos, lo que haya pasado y lo que aremos no les concierne… así que manténganse al margen, o sino… tendré que eliminarlos —dijo al tanto que un terrible instinto asesino y sed de sangre desbordaban de su ser, a tal punto de poder sentirse a varios kilómetros.

—Como ha dicho mi compañera… —comento el joven, revelando el género del Kyūbi —si quieren vivir olvídense de la tormenta… un mar de fuego levantaremos sobre aquellos que se nos opongan —menciono el rubio, levantando su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón, sobre su palma no tardo en formarse una esfera de fuego.

Esa simple muestra impacto en demasía. Porque tenía un significado, un objetivo oculto. Les permitió saber, y desmentir lo que ellos creían como una obviedad. Aquel primer y por ahora único ataque, había sido lanzado por él y no por el Kyūbi. Eso demostraba su amplia fuerza.

—Te sentías segura al venir con ellos, porque habías visto que no los había atacado —dijo con suavidad el rubio, mientras volteaba como la noche anterior —y por eso, corriste riesgos y te presentaste con ellos… entendías que no los enfrentaría, por ser conocidos y por lo mismo los usarías de escudo —comento con tranquilidad, con el rostro ladeado hacia la mujer —Con su permiso, nos retiramos.

En un instante, los tres shinobis más frescos se posicionaron delante del joven, cortándole el paso. Ese movimiento despertó al resto, que copiaron acciones y con rapidez le rodearon.

La mujer por otro lado, contemplaba aquello sin saber qué hacer. Su misión era conseguir información y verificar ciertos datos, pero hasta el momento no había avanzado en lo más mínimo. Estaba molesta e irritada con la actitud del rubio, y como él la leía fácilmente. Era la primera vez, en todos sus años de servicio que sucedía tal cosa. Había tardado un mes en actuar, que le costaría esperar unos minutos más para saber qué hacer. Con eso en mente, se quedó atrás.

—Naruto, como ayer… nuestra misión es llevarte de regreso —menciono Kakashi, con su sharingan activo y kunai en mano —sería mejor que no te resistieses.

—N-Naruto-kun, regresa con nosotros… sinos explicas la situación. P-podamos ayudarte —suplico Hinata, con su postura de combate.

—Tarde o temprano regresaras a Konoha, dobe… porque nos ahorras el trabajo, de tener que hacer por la fuerza —dijo Sasuke, con aquel deje de superioridad que lo caracterizaba.

—Tsunade, yo y todos en la aldea esperan tu regreso… no te vamos a juzgar, por favor volvamos y evitemos este altercado —pidió con tranquilidad Sakura.

—Vamos, Naruto… lo que haces no tiene sentido, ¿no somos todos amigos? —indico lee, uno de los nuevos integrantes de misión, y fácilmente distinguible por seguir usando aquella maya verde ajustada.

—No lo vez, todos aquí queremos que regreses… tú me enseñaste lo que es la amistad, y la fortaleza de esos lazos… ¿acaso ahora rehuirás a lo que proclamabas como tu camino ninja? —comento con voz tranquila, un cuarto que se posicionaba al lado de Sakura. Este presentaba un lápiz en mano y en otra un pergamino semi-abierto.

Naruto y Kyūbi se mantuvieron quietos y tranquilos en sus posiciones, dándose las espaldas. No por cuidarse entre sí, sino porque así habían quedado. Se conocían lo suficiente para entender como actuaria el otro, y que patrones seguir ante cada movimiento.

—No lo comprenden… no deseo regresar a Konoha, no me interesa ser un shinobi ni mucho menos un Hokage, de momento —dijo el rubio, al tanto que Kyūbi cerraba los ojos —y a ustedes tampoco les interesa lo que hago… pero para dejarlo en claro, una muestra de nuestras convicciones es necesario.

A penas terminar la frase y sin que algunos lleguen a comprender. Él joven fue envuelto y cubierto por una esfera de fuego, y la zorra abrió los ojos que tras ser visualizados desapareció. Y en menos de tiempo del que se toma parpadear, se encontraba frente a uno con una de sus patas alzadas. El ninja, no pudo evitarlo. Las garras impactaron en su pecho, y con violencia y velocidad se hicieron paso entre tela, tejido y carne. El mismo zarpazo impulso al humano por decenas de metros, perdiéndose de vista entre la arbolada.

Ahí no termino el primer ataque. Los dos shinobis, más cercanos, se vieron forzados a usar todas sus energías para sobrevivir del fuego que la zorra libero de sus fauces en forma aleatoria. A muy duras penas habían lograron zafar, solo para después caer en la inconsciencia, por el excesivo esfuerzo.

Los restantes shinobis, estaban alerta de la zorra de leyenda. Incluso la mujer estaba interesada en aquello, sus habilidades sensoriales eran las mejores dentro del país, pero no pudo evitar verse sorprendida por tal desplegué de poder. Esos ataques no tenían el objetivo de intimidar, sino de matar. Ahora eran comprendían con temor la elocuencia en las palabras del joven, no se andaba con juegos.

El ambiente repentinamente se volvió sofocante. La temperatura había aumentado de manera considerable, haciendo sudar a todos menos al joven protegido.

**Continuara…**

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

**Notas del autor:**

*Siento el retraso, y espero que les guste este capitulo. No tengo mas que decir.

**Respuestas:**

**BloodEdge: **jaja, hay una alta posibilidad que asi sea, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Loquin:** Espero que te siga pintando buena, y gracias por comentar.

**Gran NOTA:**

**SORRY, Por apurado no me di cuenta del error… GRACIAS POR AVISARME. Estoy apenado :S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Senju Misao, y la pareja de fuego**

**Parte 2**

El fuego que había liberado Kyūbi en su primer ataque, con rapidez se expandía entre los árboles. Devorando con voracidad cada tronco y hoja que estuviera a su alcance, siendo alentado su placer por la tenue brisa nocturna.

—Comitiva de Konoha… todavía están a tiempo de retirarse o en su variación, dejarnos pasar —sugirió el rubio, esperando por una respuesta.

Sus oponentes se miraron entre sí, en búsqueda de respuestas. La decisión no les era fácil, la fuerza de su oponente era demasiada, y parecía no tener la más mínima duda en matarlos, por otra parte, él era a quien más buscaban recuperar… su amigo, aquel que hace pocos años se hubiera sacrificado, sin pensarlo, por ellos.

—Cumpliremos nuestra misión… te llevaremos de regreso —resolvió la mujer de perlados ojos con firmeza, algo extraño en ella. Y por lo mismo, sus compañeros renovaron el ímpetu.

—Vale… ya no habrá compasión —musito, al tiempo que chasqueaba sus dedos.

La zorra volvió a desaparecer al instante. Hinata miro con rapidez a ambos lados, sin encontrarla, entonces observo hacia arriba…

—N-no puede ser… —murmuro entre sorprendida y asustada.

Su estupor fue captado por sus compañeros, que buscaron con su vista aquello que le producía tal estado.

Una imagen impresionante, sobrenatural y hasta cierto punto preciosa. Kyuubi se encontraba parada sobre la punta de la última hoja de gran árbol, con sus fauces ligeramente abiertas, observándolos a todos con sus rojizos y omnipresentes ojos, mientras sus colas bailaban tranquilas. Lo terrorífico, venia conjunto a su majestuosidad. A su alrededor, decenas de esferas de fuego empezaban a formarse, una tras otra, aparecían como llamas tomaban la figura esférica y descansaban en el aire.

La Senju y los ninjas, estaban conmocionados por tener idea de la fuerza que poseían cada uno de esas bolas, sin mencionar la dificultad para esquivarlas por su amplia velocidad.

Sin esperar más, y como única señal de inicio, las colas de la zorra detuvieron su suave danza. Las esferas se contrajeron muy levemente, y luego salieron disparadas. Transformándose ahí en un juego macabro, donde los shinobis esquivaban como podían cada ataque. Cada circunferencia flamígera descendía e colisionaba, como cual meteoro, contra el suelo, produciéndose así masivas explosiones.

Cuando quedaban no más de diez flamantes bolas, fue que el juego se prendió aún más. El terreno estaba devastado en un diámetro de cien metros, lleno de pozos, cenizas y humo, el único árbol era en el cual se mantenía la zorra.

Los ninjas se encontraban agotados, sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquearles. Y a pesar de que el segundo round solo había durado poco más de un minuto, había sido tanta la intensidad del ataque, que no se les permitió ni siquiera contraatacar y si le sumabas el calor que ahora dominaba la zona, era admirable que ninguno estuviera fuera de juego.

—Bien hecho, humanos… —comento la zorra, en ese pequeño letargo que tomaba la batalla, quien bien se daba de un solo lado. —reconozco su voluntad, pero… todavía no han captado, que no hay forma en la que nosotros vayamos con ustedes.

La sed de sangre no había disminuido ni un poco, tampoco parecía haber menguado algo de su poder. Lo que atemorizaba a algunos de sus rivales, que ya no podían mantener el ritmo que llevaban por mucho más.

—Es hora de atacar… —musito para sus compañeros el Hatake, a lo que el resto solo presto atención a sus indicaciones —Sasuke y yo seremos los escudos y trataremos de llamar su atención, apenas vean alguna oportunidad, no la desaprovechen que no tendremos tantas… —menciono, sin perder de vista a su oponente.

—Sus ataques son directos, siempre van en línea recta… —informo Sakura, pensado que eso facilitaría un poco las cosas.

—Hmp. —fue la simple aprobación del Uchiha, que cerró los ojos. Era hora de ir con todo, con eso en mente abrió los ojos, ahora con el mangekyou sharingan activo.

El resto simplemente asintió. La zorra observo la determinación en sus rostros, la pelea podría extenderse más de lo que preveía, eso le molestaba. Naruto tenía que alejarse de ellos, o seguiría sufriendo, cosa que no permitiría.

Fue entonces que el tercer asalto comenzó. Los ojos de la kitsune resplandecieron, y el calor de la zona ascendió. Al mismo tiempo que cinco de las diez esferas se dispararon, e impactaron sobre el grupo que no llego a reaccionar, levantando una enorme cantidad de polvo. O eso pensó.

Un gigante espectral níveo se levantó entre el humo generado del anterior ataque. Su cuerpo se desvaneció poco después. Porque el dueño de dicha tecnica, cayo inconsciente al gastar mas energia de la debida, por proteger a sus compañeros. Ahora solo dependia de ellos el resultado, el ya habia cumplido.

—¡Kamui! —se escuchó, y sorprendió a la zorra.

Pese a la sorpresa inicial, la zorra llego a reaccionar a tiempo. Moviéndose justo antes que una pequeña distorsión, succionara toda materia en un radio de medio metro. A penas toco el suelo, fue recibida por tres bestias felinas de tinta, que destrozo sin problema y con dos de sus colas bloqueo un tercer ataque simultáneo. Una piña de una fuerza impresionante y una esfera de energía rotatoria, que si bien no la hirieron la empujaron unos quince metros. Donde el combate prosiguió.

La Senju estaba muy impresionada por las habilidades del grupo, la coordinación era excelente. Pero lo que más admiraba era el valor y la fiereza con la que se jugaban la vida.

El combate ahora se centraba, en los siete shinobis restantes atacando a la zorra sin tregua. Cuando uno era golpeado y alejado otro tomaba su lugar, haciéndole imposible cargar o generar un ataque masivo. Por lo que se posicionaban cinco peleándole cuerpo a cuerpo y dos a distancia, y estos rotaban según quien se alejara. Sin embargo, la defensa de la zorra era incuestionable y el cansancio de los shinobis rápidamente empezaba a notarse.

La Misao percibió un muy leve cambio en uno de los chacras, uno que ya conocía extensamente por su largo seguimiento. Por lo que rápidamente cambio su objetivo visual para centrarse en aquel, notando como el escudo llameante se desvaneció y el resguardado tomaba la empuñadura de su arma y con una velocidad abrumadora se lanzaba. Ella solo pudo abrir la boca para intentar advertirles, mas no llego a pronunciar palabras…

La víctima nunca lo espero. El más joven de los ninjas presentes, solo escucho el silbido de una hoja filosa cortar el aire a sus espaldas, y luego una fuerte punzada. Una sensación extraña de frio empezaba a envolverle, mientras sentía como sus fuerzas se le escapaban. Fue ahí que noto, que de su pecho salía una fina lámina de metal, que era bañada y goteaba lentamente gotas carmesí.

—Una vida es tomada por mi mano, y las dudas le acompañan en el olvido… —musito el rubio, mientras sacaba con lentitud la hoja brillante del sable que sostenía.

El tiempo se les detuvo a los aun conscientes shinobis, que petrificados observaban al miembro más joven de aquella misión caer de rodillas. Y este, con un último esfuerzo se sacó la máscara que le sofocaba y ahogaba, y miro a su asesino con cierta sorpresa.

—N-naruto-nii… —fue lo último que llego a decir, antes de que su vida se desvaneciera.

—¡Konohamaru! —gritaron los shinobis, que no daban crédito a lo que pasaba.

Incluso la Senju se veía asombrada, por sentir el chacra sereno del rubio. Como si aquello no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo. Al mismo tiempo que sentía los cambios, e irregularidades que tomaban los otros.

—¡Como te atreves, maldito! —rugió lee, corriendo con el puño derecho alzado.

Con una velocidad inhumana llego a su objetivo, pero sin mayor complicación su ataque fue eludido y luego golpeado en su espalda, con el revés de la hoja. Un sonoro crujido se escuchó mientras su cuerpo se curvo por el fuerte impacto, e instantáneamente su ser fue impulsado, como proyectil, por docenas de metros.

La rabia e ira de sus compañeros pareció avivarse en la mayoría. La Senju noto aquello, y lo que representaba como una muerte segura, y con ella seguiría la suya. Porque ya se había descubierto, y ella no era más que una molestia para sus candentes enemigos.

—¡No seáis imbéciles! —Les grito, al mismo tiempo que tomaba posición junto al resto —si pelean así, solo serán más vulnerables… no se olviden que son shinobis, la muerte está siempre siguiéndonos —menciono.

La kitsune misma observaba fijamente al rubio, absorta en sus pensamientos. Ni ella misma hubiera esperado su accionar, lo conocía profundamente para saberlo. Entonces ¿Por qué no lo comprendía? Acaso el había notado su inquietud.

—Ya he perdido mucho tiempo, terminemos con esto —dijo Naruto, envainando su sable, y estirando su brazo izquierdo en contra de sus oponentes.

Todos se prepararon para lo que fuera a suceder, lo que les fuera a lanzar, sin perder la concentración del Kyuubi. No caerían nuevamente en un ataque sorpresa, en una ingenuidad que ellos mismo dieron lugar.

Sin embargo lo que sucedió, nunca lo esperaron y reaccionaron demasiado tarde, cuando las cinco esferas de fuego descendieron con brutalidad en el medio del grupo, el único punto ciego. Apenas llegaron a percibirlo, por el gradual aumento de sus sombras, para moverse lo suficiente para evitar ser golpeados directamente.

Cada uno cayo distanciado uno de otro, severamente lastimados e inconscientes. La única semiconsciente era la que menos acción había tenido. Sin embargo, no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, había podido eludir mejor que todos, la explosión.

—Era de esperarse… —musito el rubio, a pasos de donde ella había caído, —tus capacidades sensoriales son muy buenas… espero, y si sobreviven, que hayan aprendido —le menciono, con aquella molesta tranquilidad.

—¿Porque no nos acabas? —pregunto con curiosidad y molestia, tratando de levantarse y fracasando.

—Porque no nos interesa matar humanos porque si… solo si nos son un estorbo, o por necesidad —respondió la zorra, que se posicionaba al lado del rubio, y lo miraba con seriedad —¿nos lo llevaremos?

—Sí —fue la gran respuesta de Naruto, que con simpleza levantaba el cuerpo inerte del ninja que alguna vez supo ser su principal fan —Nos retiramos.

Tras eso, empezó su lento paso seguido de la zorra, como si la contienda nunca hubiera sucedido. Y por lo único que parecían haber combatido, es por el paisaje humeante a su alrededor.

—¿Naruto, porque has atacado? —pregunto Hitomi, luego de varios minutos, la duda le invadía en lo más profundo —digo, se lo que sientes… y cuanto dolor te causa esto, entonces porque mancharte las manos con una vida tan preciada.

—¿Quieres que te agradezca? Por contenerte tanto, y no acabarlos —cuestiono sereno… lo que sobresalto un poco a su acompañante.

—N-no… es que… —fue la elocuente respuesta, que fue callada por la leve caricia que le proporcionaba el rubio. Una mano gentil y cálida que le rozaba su cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Hitomi… —comunico, rompiendo aquel mágico toque —que mi llama no se quebrara tan pronto —susurro tan leve que no lo pudiera escuchar.

Sus objetivos estaban todavía lejos, pero muy pronto cumplirían el primer paso.

Horas más tarde la Senju, ya un poco más repuesta, trataba como podía a los heridos. Muchos tendrían recuerdos permanentes de la batalla, pero seguirían con vida… solo uno no volvería. Porque los curaba, ni ella lo sabía, ya que una vez despabilados ellos tendrían a llevarla consigo a Konoha, lo que ahora no le agradaba.

Sakura y Hinata fueran las primeras en despertar, sorprendidas al encontrarse en el bosque, con algunas vendas y mirando como la mujer que los había guiado, se mostraba pensativa recostada sobre el tronco de un árbol cercano.

Se levantaron con dificultad, reprimiendo toda emoción y se dedicaron a supervisar con rapidez el estado de sus compañeros, encontrándose con la agobiante noticia del joven faltante.

—Naruto… ¿se lo llevo? —pregunto la joven medica ninja, sin dejar sus labores. Su voz era una mezcla de emociones amargas.

—Así es… —fue la fría respuesta que recibió.

—¿Por qué no te has escapado? —cuestiono con un tono quebrado e inestable, la heredera del byakugan. Que como su amiga, seguía con su trabajo.

En este punto, ambas dejaron sus acciones, al ver como su contraparte se levanta y arribaba su vista al cielo, bajando su capucha revelando un precioso y fino rostro. Pero lo que más destacaba eran unos grandes ojos color miel, que presentaban tal emoción que no necesitaba contestar.

—No lo sé… estoy perdida —murmuro en respuesta, de una forma lenta y vacía, que pareció llegarles a ambas compañeras, que no preguntaron más.

No mucho después, el grupo retomaba camino a la aldea, acompañados de la mujer de blanco. En un paso lento y lúgubre, sin palabras o diálogos, solo apoyándose uno a otro en el confort del silencio, y uno que otro abrazo consolador. Porque ahora solo necesitaban reflexionar, y de alguna forma sobrellevar el mar de emociones que la tormenta dejo.

La ira, la traición, la muerte, la soledad y la perplejidad eran las emociones que dominaban sus corazones. Ira hacia a sí mismos, por ser tan débiles, tan inocentes como para no defenderse, también hacia aquel muchacho que los había traicionado sin compasión alguna. La soledad que acompañaba a la muerte de su más joven miembro, y al mismo enemigo que los había abandonado. Y perplejidad por el abismal cambio que ahora confirmaban.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

**Notas:**

*Muy corto, perdón por eso y por el retraso.

Solo asegurarles que el próximo cap. será más largo.

*Espero que este cap. sea tan atrayente como el anterior… aunque lo dudo.

**Respuestas:**

FranTano: Em, el segundo cap. estaba mal y no creo que sea harem…

Loquin: Jaja… sorry por confundirte.

Anonimo: Gracias por avisar, y leer mi fic.

Lilineth-chan: Me encanto tu opinión, pero espero no estar animándote demasiado y luego desilusionarte. Ojala que este allá quedado a tu gusto. Saludos.

Yuhoelmer: gracias por comentar.

El angel de la oscuridad: Gracias por comentar, espero que este cap. sea de tu agrado.


End file.
